Cinnamon Candles
by theCatandtheCow
Summary: It drove him crazy, mainly because it was his brother’s smell, but also because of what it was. Cinnamon. Mature for a reason. Elricest.


AN: Hello everyone! Do not worry, I am still writing Hand in Hand, I just started writing this a while ago and finally got around to finishing it so I figured it deserved to be posted. This is my first lemon... so please, if it sucks, do not tell me. I tried my best! And that's what counts, dammit! -clears throat- Umm, okay. Well, I hope you enjoy! Positive feedback and constructive criticism are welcome since I'd like to improve for future lemons... So, yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Tasting. Touching. Smelling.

All of these newfound sensations sent tingles down Alphonse's spine as he took each and every one into his being. For so long he missed these feelings. For months after his restoration he made himself content with feeling soft, warm blankets against his cheek and letting the blades of grass tickle his feet. He savored each delectable treat that he was given to eat, even those that tasted bitter and left a terrible after taste in his mouth. At least there was an after taste. He would lean in close to each flower and identify their unique aromas; some sweet and soft while others were strong and intoxicating.

Al cherished each touch, each taste, each scent that crossed his path in the first few months that he lived in his once forgotten body. However, he steadily became aware of objects that he liked to savor more than others.

A certain obsession of sliding his delicate fingers through the long, gold silk strands of his brother's hair developed. Brushing it, braiding it, petting it, and even washing it on occasions. When he had first reentered his body, he had been too uncoordinated for simple things such as bathing himself. So he and Edward had bathed together and neither was entirely willing to give up that habit.

Letting his fingers graze against the smooth, soft skin of Ed's cheek was something he did frequently. Whether it was to make sure he could still feel, a tender gesture after a nightmare, or to remove some stray spaghetti sauce that wound up on Ed's cheek. Al was also fascinated by the strong muscles that were firm and lean, able to support Al's entire weight if he were to lie upon him like that. Something he did quite often enough. Edward's hands were also something to take into consideration. While one was slightly calloused and covered with warm flesh, the other was unyielding metal that would always be cool to the touch. Yet both were so gentle when touching him back, almost as if he feared that Alphonse would shatter into a million pieces if the touch was too rough.

When situations like this happened; Al would take the quivering hands in his and place a gentle kiss on each one. Each knuckle of each hand. The contrast on his lips astounded him; cool with a metallic tang or warm with a salty taste. Of course, he'd started wondering what it would be like to kiss the parted lips and have their taste and texture, but fear of rejection held him back. He was content with what he had. Following the tender kisses came the nuzzling, burrowing deeply into the warmth of his brother's chest and inhaling the scent that was Ed. It drove him crazy, mainly because it was his brother's smell, but also because of what it was. Cinnamon. He figured this out when he and Ed went out to breakfast one morning and the scent engulfed him. So familiar, only a slight difference because Ed's smell had sweat and oil mixed into it.

"Brother…" Al had been in a slight daze, clinging to his older brother's arm to steady his balance. "Why does this place smell like you?"

"Eh?" Ed took the time to blink at his brother in confusion before sniffing the air. He pursed his lips in thought, then relaxed and shrugged carelessly, "It smells like cinnamon. It always does here. They have the best French toast, you know. We should have some. You know that they use a ton of powdered sugar and-"

While he continued to ramble on about how good the French toast was, Al could only revel in the scent and feel grateful that his brother possessed such a wonderful quality to him. Cinnamon became Al's favorite scent. He wanted to just press himself against Ed and be able to feel him, taste him, and smell him. He loved everything about his brother; sight and hearing had gotten their fair share for four years. Touching wanted a turn to brush, graze, linger, and grip. Tasting wanted to savor and enjoy. Smelling wanted to become surrounded in the one scent that made Al dizzy with happiness.

Of course, things couldn't be perfect like that forever. Ed had things to do to support them; he couldn't spend all his time with his little brother constantly, no matter how much he wanted to. So Al was left alone. Without the touches, the tasting, and the smelling. But he was able to adjust. Growing out his hair so he could brush it and tie it up was almost like brushing his brother's hair, which he still did regularly, and rubbing against a blanket gave him the softness that he desired. He could eat a pretzel and taste the salt. He could eat something that required a spoon and feel the cool metal against his tongue. Every sense could be satisfied until Edward came home in the early evenings… except for one.

No matter what aroma wafted up to him, none of them could compare to the sharp, yet soothing scent of cinnamon. It reminded him of his brother not only because he smelled like it, but also because of Ed's personality. He was sharp and definitely strong-willed, yet he could be sweet if given the right moment and words. Al craved the scent on the days where Ed was gone, even if it was only for four hours at a time. He couldn't be without his brother, so constant reminders of him were a necessity.

It was pure happenstance that Al ended up wandering into a forsaken thrift store one afternoon. One that had an abundant supply of scented candles. Alphonse purchased several cinnamon scented candles, very pleased with his discovery. Now he wouldn't have to feel lonely when Ed would leave for work.

When he got home, he immediately set up each candle in the living room; there were six of them. He lit them all and curled up in one of the cushy armchairs with his soft blanket and metallic spoon. However, when the scent finally overtook the room, Al's reaction to it was not what he had thought it would be. He had anticipated that having the soft blanket to take the place of his brother's soft cheek, the metallic spoon as the automail, and the cinnamon scent would make him feel cozy. Instead he burst into tears.

It was impossible to pretend that these sensations were his brother. They were different! Especially the smell! Even if everything was just like how Ed really did feel and taste and smell… it wasn't Ed. It was only comforting if it were Ed he was burrowing into, not the blanket. It was only an awe-inspiring taste if it were Ed's skin or his automail, not the spoon or the pretzel. It was only a spell-bounding aroma if it surrounded Ed, not a candle.

It was Ed he loved… not the sensations.

"Al? Why are you sitting alone in the dark? Are those candles?" Ed hung his coat on the coat rack they had acquired with the apartment flat. He faintly sniffed at the air, "Is that cinnamon?"

"Y-yes…" Al hiccupped, rubbing his face against the arm of the chair so that it chafed his skin and made it raw. But he didn't want Ed to see the tears. They were silly tears.

At first the approaching footsteps were slow and hesitant, then there was clanking and in a panicked frenzy Ed was lifting his brother's face into his hands. Kneeling before him, hardened amber eyes were blazing with anger and concern. Gloved fingers brushed away the tears that leaked from the silver pools that could only gaze at the strong face of his brother. Strong, yet crumbling… into a weaker state of being and Ed had their foreheads touching in an instant.

"What's wrong? Al… are you okay? Did something happen while I was gone? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone for so long." The voice had cracked somewhere along the line, fading away into a harsh whisper.

Al's lips quivered and he attempted to shake his head, though the effort was in vain since Ed's hands were still gripping his face. "N-no… I was just lonely… it was silly of me… I'm okay." The tremors in his own voice made it difficult to believe. "I missed you."

"Al…" Ed released a breathy, nervous chuckle, "I missed you too, but I was only gone a few hours. Nothing to get all teary about." Fresh tears sprouted and spilled onto the rough, chafing gloves. "It's something else… isn't it?"

With their faces already so close together, it wasn't difficult to crush their lips together. Al was desperate, letting his lips slide over Ed's own frantically. This taste was so different from his knuckles or his cheek or his forehead, but it was nice. The hands lowered to Al's shoulders, pushing him away from their intimate contact. Silver eyes were wide with some unidentifiable emotion, gazing straight into hesitant golden ones. Ed's breathing was labored; his cheeks flushed and lower lip quivering. His grip on Al's shoulders tensed, his head lowering so that sun kissed bangs, darkened by the lack of lighting, hung limply before his face. Al knew that posture well. A tentative hand went out to caress his brother's cheek, but Ed's own gloved one stopped him.

"Al… you don't know what you're doing." Ed's voice was low and pained, pulling angrily at Al's heartstrings.

He attempted to look past the curtain of hair that concealed Ed, but failed, "Yes I do."

"No…" The blonde tensed all over, "You're upset. You don't know what you're doing-"

Al frowned, though with the excess tears leaving wet, sticky trails down his cheeks he didn't look very intimidating. "But, Brother, I do. I know that I've wanted to for a while now…"

"What?" Ed raised his head, looking so weary and tired in the dull glow of the candles… yet there was a spark of hope there.

A soft smile played at Al's lips, "Brother… do you love me like Dad loved Mom?"

"I…" He was taken aback, blush rising in his cheeks and darkening considerably, eyes averting to the floor. "I don't… I don't know, Al… I-"

Al's brow furrowed into an expression of worry, "I love you like that. I guess it's a little awkward since we're brothers… but I really do. I can't get enough of touching you, Brother… and I want to taste you and smell you… That's why I was crying earlier… because I couldn't make up for everything that makes you you. I felt bad for trying to make cheap replacements of those things that belong to you. It only feels really good if it's you, Brother."

"Al…" Ed's voice was choking back emotion as he let Al's words wash over him, "You really…?"

"Yes, I do. I love you, Brother." He had tried to force back his tears, but a few slipped out. "I just thought… if you loved me too, maybe w-we could…" He sniffled, unable to continue.

"Shhh…" the soft sound was comforting to hear, "I'm here, Al. And you don't know how happy I am to hear those words coming from you… if anything… I thought you'd hate me for what I've done to you…"

Al struggled to suppress a frustrated sob, "Never! I could never hate you… you know that… I always tell you…!"

"I know, I know." Ed leaned up from his kneeling position and wrapped his arms around his distressed brother, cradling Al against his chest.

He clung to the warmth like an infant child clung to their mother's breast, "I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you. How many times do I have to say it for you to believe me?"

"Hmm…" Humming lightly, Ed brushed his lips against Al's ear, "Many times… but only because I think I love hearing you say it."

Silver eyes widening, Alphonse squirmed in his brother's arms before gaining enough leverage to pull away and gaze at him. Ed pulled back too, smiling tenderly with relief dancing in the golden optics. Though the younger was currently unaware of this, the tears still fell from his eyes, but no longer from despair. Leaning in slowly, Ed brushed his lips against Al's cheeks; kissing away all the tears until none were left to mask the happiness that glowed in his eyes.

"I love you too, Al." Ed pressed his forehead to Al's again, smiling turning into one of his characterized grins, "So don't cry anymore, okay?"

Al released a small laugh and nodded, knocking their heads together, "I won't."

Then their lips met again, this time it was soft and gentle. No longer desperate and wild, simply tender caresses that filled Al's chest with tingles until he felt like he would burst from glee. Ed reached up and cupped his brother's cheek, deepening the kiss only slightly, but enough for Al to respond more than eagerly. While they didn't ask each other for entrance, merely tentative touches, it was still a thrilling sensation that was foreign to both boys.

When they parted, both were slightly flushed and their breathing had picked up only a little. Their eyes met in an intense gaze, though both were unsure of what to do next. Ed seemed hesitant, some worry and guilt still present in his eyes along with the relief of his returned emotions. Al was simply at a loss of what to do next. He was sure that he wanted to kiss Ed again, but whether or not Ed was sure that he wanted another kiss was the question. Paranoia rose as he wondered if the kiss had been as Ed expected… if it had been a good kiss.

"Was it bad?" Alphonse inquired softly, looking downwards at his lap.

He could feel Ed's confusion even though he wasn't looking at him, "What?"

"My kiss… was it bad?"

His hand was immediately taken into Edward's, both hands gliding over it and bringing it up to his lips, "You idiot. Of course it wasn't bad! The first one was a little messy, but the second one was great! Really!"

"Then why won't you kiss me again?"

Ed colored again, holding Al's hand right below his lower lip. He itched to move his fingers just slightly, so that he could brush against them, but refrained. He wanted Ed to make a move now. Confliction shone on the older brother's face, his brow furrowing as he tried to determine which action to take. Alphonse was patient, though his hand that lay forgotten on his lap clenched into the fabric of his pants. He didn't dare to raise his eyes just yet, he didn't want to influence Ed's decision any…

Suddenly, his chin was lifted in a gentle, yet demanding way. Lips were crushed together once more, this time more controlled than the frenzied kiss that Al gave his brother before. It was passionate and sweet; Al became dizzy just from the taste and sensation of Ed's lips bruising his own, but also from his scent. It was surrounding him from their close contact, arousing him in so many ways. When Al nipped lightly at his brother's lips, Ed groaned softly and teased Al with tongue and teeth. Al gasped, his mouth opening just enough for Ed to thrust his tongue inside the wet cavern. The younger boy hadn't anticipated this, but was enjoying it nonetheless. Tilting his head just a little, he lapped at his brother's tongue in response. With just a little suction, Ed managed to catch the sensitive muscle with his teeth, eliciting a small whimper of pleasure from Alphonse.

Breathing heavily through their noses as one mouth nuzzled another intimately, it became harder for them to regain the oxygen they were releasing. Edward broke the kiss reluctantly, his breathing harsh and gaze intense as he smoothed back the long bangs of his baby brother. Lightheaded from the kiss, Al felt limp against the back of the armchair. His cheeks were considerably flushed now; his half-lidded gaze was locked onto his brother's. Panting heavily, his rosy lips were swollen and parted just so… They were almost screaming for another kiss. So Edward obliged.

"Mmm… Brother…" Al mumbled, reveling in the sweet taste of the tongue that lapped at his lips hungrily.

Ed took Al's lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it, "Hmm?"

"You're a good kisser…" he let his upper lip brush over his brother's, before they parted.

Laughing lightly, golden eyes shone tenderly as he thumbed a bit of spittle away from the corner of Al's mouth, "Of course I am, where do you think you get it from?"

He shrugged, then closed his teeth around the tip of Ed's glove, careful to avoid his actual thumb. The older brother blinked in astonishment as Al slowly nibbled at the offending fabric. "I want to feel your skin, Brother…"

"Al…" his breath hitched, craving for his brother to just get it over with and pull off the glove. But he could only watch, body frozen and thoroughly enjoying seeing Al nip and suck and pull at his thumb.

The younger boy continued to use only his teeth to remove the glove. Although the taste was incredibly foul compared to that of Ed's mouth. However, the thought of tasting skin instead of fabric was very appealing to him, so he put up with it. Plus, he took notice of the desire that was filling the eyes of his brother. He was obviously turned on by this. Inwardly, Al smirked and continued to work at the thumb of the glove until it was loosened enough. Then he licked his lips teasingly before letting his tongue trail down the underside of the still clothed digit and along the ridge that connected the thumb and index finger together. He paused for a brief moment to let his tongue play there, though the taste was starting to make him sick and he wondered what Ed had been touching with said gloves… but the whispered moans that he heard from his brother enabled him to continue.

"Al…" there was that hitch again, his other hand trembling as it raked through Al's soft hair.

He decided to hurry up with the glove, he was getting impatient with himself anyway. Nipping at the tip of his brother's index finger, he loosened that one and moved on to each awaiting finger until the glove was loose all around. Going back to the index finger, he managed to slip the cloth away and revealed the soft, yet calloused flesh of Ed's hand. Al smiled at his accomplishment, then dragged his tongue up the underside of the index finger. The taste of Ed made him shiver, sucking a little on the tip and whimpering. Below him on the floor, Ed was squirming uncontrollably. He fought to get his other glove off with his own teeth, tossing it to the side aggressively. He forced his attention back on his brother, and felt a slight twitch in the lower regions of his body. The sight of Al lapping at his finger like a kitten would was almost too erotic for him.

Growling in the back of his throat, he pulled his finger out of Al's mouth with a pop. Silver optics blinked in surprise, then he gasped as Ed yanked him down by the collar of his shirt so that they were both on the floor. Ed began to mouth Al's lips hungrily, forcing them to part with his own tongue. Al squirmed as Ed pinned his arms to his side and pressed him up against the bottom of the chair. The scent of the cinnamon candles was everywhere now, engulfing both of them and heightening the passion. Ed let his lips trail downwards, nipping at Al's jaw and still going lower. The younger panted heavily, feeling his insides twist up in a sort of nervous excitement.

"Brother…!" he pleaded feebly when Ed found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Amber eyes glistened predatorily, nibbling at the supple flesh there and then licking it as if to cleanse some unseen wound. "Al…" his voice was breathy, speaking as he placed gentle kisses on Al's neck, "I've wanted this… for so long…"

"M-me… too!" Al gasped out, "Gah! Brother, please!"

"Please, what?" Ed turned his attention away from Al's neck and grinned at the squirming form in his arms. "I don't know what you're begging for if you don't tell me…"

Al groaned with a mixture of irritation and pleasure as the soft strands of Edward's hair tickled his neck, "Brother… I want… you. Please!"

"But you have me right here." He murmured before leaning close to suckle on his brother's ear lobe.

A sound sweeter to Ed than anything in the world reached him as he went back to Al's neck. The younger was thrashing against the hot kisses Ed placed there, craving more of them. He had never felt such sensations before. With the new position Ed had acquired, Al was able to start sucking on his brother's ear for a little payback. Groaning muffled and low, the vibration traveled from the older brother to the younger brother.

"Brother… I want to feel you…" his voice was breathy and hot against Ed's ear.

Unable to be satisfied by this only, Edward was tearing off Al's shirt with a ferocity that rivaled that of a wild animal. The seams split and the article of clothing was tossed over where Ed's glove had gone. One warm thumb and one cold slipped across two pert nipples. Alphonse hissed in pleasure, arching his back up towards the sensations. Licks and love bites and passionate kisses were littering the soft, pale chest of the brunette. Ed paused to suck and bite on one of Al's nipples, his automail finger toying with the other. The flesh hand strayed down towards his abdomen, tracing the waistband of the confining pants.

"Ahh…! Brother…!" he gasped against the hot mouth and cold touches. Shivers ran up and down his spine as he twisted his body in various directions, trying to get closer.

Al's hands slipped under Ed's top, stroking the firm muscles that lay beneath the skin. Silver eyes watched in a daze as the simple touches made his brother moan and tremble. The vibrations against his chest were traveling throughout his body, making him ache and yearn for more. The stiffness in Ed's pants brushed against his inner thigh and Al slid down to meet him. Ed bit down on his nipple, then slowly licked his way down to Al's navel. Both were brushing their hardening erections into each other, gasping and panting with each shift.

"A-al… you… you sure?" beads of sweat were forming at Ed's hairline, some trickling down.

Al nodded hastily, breath coming out in small huffs, "I want it… I want it so much-!"

Their mouths were devouring each other once again, Ed fumbling with Al's pants all the while. They pulled away so that he could remove the offending pants, but the feeling of Al's fingers against his clothed erection was too good. His mind got hazy, distracted by the pleasure.

"Al…" he moaned out, thrusting into Al's hand, "More!"

With both trying to undo the buttons to the pants, they finally accomplished their goals. Ed shoved Al to the floor completely, helping him wiggle out of his clothes. The younger was left in nothing but his boxers as he started tugging down Ed's pants. Still thrusting desperately into the air, Edward moved their hips so that they could grind against one another. Al cried out, raising his arms and clawing at his brother's still clothed back. The pace got faster and harder, Ed pressing deeper into Al's thigh. Their senses were spinning, both lost as the pressure built up inside of them. The pace quickened, leaving Al sobbing in ecstasy as he thrust upwards so their erections could crash together.

Suddenly, he was left sprawled out on the floor, still hot and craving for more contact. Al whimpered at the loss, but it grew louder as Ed slid down his boxers and trailed his fingers up his weeping manhood. The brunette shivered and cried out again as a quick finger glided up towards the tip and swirled it around. Al was bucking up off the floor, boxers completely tossed away and leaving his entire body flushed and calling out to Ed. Somehow; Al had managed to yank off Ed's shirt and suckled on the sensitive nubs on his chest. The blonde shivered and continued to slide his fingers up and down and up and down. The teasing was close to an unbearable level.

"Brother! Please!" he begged, hands slipping and gliding over the scarred skin of Ed's back.

Lowering his face to Al's thigh, Ed smirked up at him. The pleading silver eyes gazed down at him, then rolled back into his head when his brother licked and sucked on the sensitive flesh. The hot tongue was getting closer to his throbbing erection, stopping to tease his balls once or twice. Al yelped, the pressure building up inside of him even more, but it was being dragged out.

Teeth lightly nipped their way up to the tip, a kiss bestowed upon it reverently. The tongue licked at the slit, and then the moist cavern that was Ed's mouth engulfed Al's leaking length. He sobbed again, hips pinned down by two contrasting touches of flesh and metal. Al longed to thrust up into the warm mouth, but was unable to. The lengthily suck that tugged on him nearly made him scream, followed by the dragging of teeth along the sensitive underside. Ed swirled his tongue around the tip, his head bobbing up and down for more.

"B-brother…!" Al moaned, threading his hands through the golden locks that were slowly coming undone. "Aaah!"

Ed hummed in response, but the sensation of it that traveled through Al's body sent him over the edge. His muscles clamped down and the pleasure erupted to a searing, white-hot intensity that liquefied and released into Edward's mouth. The cry that Al released almost made Ed come right then and there, but he had to hold it in. He needed to let Al feel him. Swallowing the last of Alphonse's seed, hot amber eyes took in the sight of his younger brother sprawled out beneath him. He was panting heavily and his skin was so flushed and sleek with sweat. Al looked gorgeous while bathing in the afterglow of his orgasm. Ed's hardness was digging into Al's thigh as he sat up. Sighing softly, dove-gray eyes blinked up blearily at his older brother.

"Brother?" he whispered drowsily, feeling a warmth settle around him that was familiar to the waves of oncoming sleep.

"We need lube." Ed panted, still hard and getting harder by just seeing his brother lying there like that.

Brow furrowing, Al blinked up at Ed. He was slightly surprised to see Ed getting up and darting towards the closest room, which happened to be the kitchen, while muttering curses all the while. The younger brother had no idea what he was planning, but the loud curses were startling him a little. He was well aware that Ed was still hard, so why had he left for the kitchen without letting him take care of it? Sitting up, supported by his elbows, Alphonse gazed over towards the clanging and slamming of cupboards. The candles gave off an eerie glow and the scent of cinnamon was mingling with that of sex.

"Brother?" he called out hesitantly as a particular loud noise came his way.

"DAMMIT! WHY DON'T WE HAVE ANY!"

"Have any what?"

Ed stormed back out of the kitchen wearing a pained expression; the bulge in his boxers was very evident. With all the running around he had been doing, plus their activity, had left the long, golden locks unbound and flowing over his shoulders. A sheen of sweat had broken out on his body, entirely flushed and eyes glittering dangerously. Al blushed when he realized how suggestive the position he was in was. Sprawled out like that.

Tempted to just seize his little brother and take him right then and there, Ed had to struggle with his mind over his weeping member. He cringed, feeling the pulsing sensation ripple through his body. Feeling concern for his brother wash over him, Al sat up straighter and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. Without any time to ask if the blonde had wanted some assistance, silver optics blinked in confusion as Ed tore off down the hall while shouting something about dealing with lotion.

Hearing more things shatter in his older brother's obvious sexually induced frustration, Al sighed and got to his feet. While he felt more than a little exposed and chilled, he wanted to prevent anything too valuable from getting broken. Suddenly there was a cry of triumph, a blur of yellow and flesh, and then finally there was a tongue being shoved down his throat as a clothed groin bucked into his own. He stumbled backwards with a gasp of surprise; landing on the couch with Ed sprawled over him.

Pinned to the cushions of the couch, Alphonse gazed up at his older brother. Ed was bathed in the soft glow of candlelight, the little flames dancing in his intense, amber eyes. The expression on Ed's face screamed lust, as a warm hand inched its way downward. Al's breath hitched as Ed began stroking him back into hardness. Tantalizing fingers gliding up and down, thumbing the slit at the top while his palm cupped his balls at the bottom of the brunette's length. With a light squeeze, Ed bucked into his brother's leg as Al moaned. Satisfied that he'd restored the younger's erection, the older wiggled out of his boxers and straddled the panting Alphonse.

"Al…" Ed's breathing was uneven and thick with want, but fear underlined it. Guilt was beginning to overshadow his throbbing desire. "Are… are you sure you want this? W-we can stop now, if you-"

Al placed trembling fingers to the soft lips hovering so closely above him, "I've never wanted anything more. Please, Brother… I… I want you inside me…" he blushed brightly at that, not believing that he admitted such a thing.

Ed merely seized his lips in another passionate kiss, their bodies sliding against one another. Clumsy, automail fingers fumbled with the lid of the lotion that had been retrieved. Frustrated with his inability to get the cap off, Ed just transmuted his arm into a blade and slit the bottle. Vanilla scented lotion leaked onto Al's belly. He shivered at the cool sensation, watching Ed through half-lidded gaze. The blonde got rid of the blade and scooped some of the make-shift lube with his flesh fingers, coating them thoroughly before scooting down Al's body.

"It might feel a little awkward… at least, that's what the book said." Ed was mumbling huskily, spreading his brother's legs and applying some of the lotion to his puckered opening.

Al squirmed against the fingers touching him in that place, slowly massaging their way into him. At first it was only one finger trying to seek entrance, but Al's body seemed a little reluctant to give in.

"Mmph!" he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, feeling the uncomfortable stretching.

Ed shushed him gently, "Hey, just relax okay? It'll only hurt a little." Cool, metal fingers brushed aside the long, dark honey bangs. "Hang in there, Al."

"I-it's weird!" Al muttered, telling his body to relax, tension easing away.

"I know… sorry…" Ed grunted, trying to move slowly for Al, despite his member's pleas for immediate relief. "I'm sorry… I'm going to add a second finger now, okay?"

Nodding hastily, the younger braced himself for the impending stretching. He whimpered, feeling awkward as the two fingers dug deep, then pulled out in gentle scissoring motions. Almost like they were searching for something. The index finger of Ed's right hand some how found it's way inside Al's mouth. He suckled on the metal digit, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as Ed continued to stretch.

"Okay, Al… one more… you're doing so good…" the last part was breathy, the blonde's resistance was ebbing away. "Al…"

When the third finger dug in, something lit up inside the younger's belly. "Aaaah! Brother!"

"So that's where it is… I found it." he was vaguely aware of his brother saying something, white spots dancing in front of his vision. That wave of pleasure that assaulted him had felt so nice… he wanted to feel it again.

When Ed dug his fingers back in, Al bucked his hips against them. Impaling himself on the fingers, he released a strangled cry and Ed moaned deeply. "Ok, Al..! You're ready…"

Al felt empty when Ed withdrew his fingers, using them to coat his painfully hard erection. Bracing himself by placing one hand on either side of Alphonse, he positioned himself at Al's opening and edged his way in. As soon as the tightness was squeezing the tip, Ed wanted to just plunge right in. His resolve held out though, slowing filling Al up with himself. He wanted to be extremely careful with him and cause as little pain as he possibly could. Writhing beneath his brother, Al gazed imploringly up at Ed. Lips slightly parted and bruised, cheeks a dark color. Not to mention he was hard again. Once Ed was inside, he paused to collect himself.

"A-all okay, Al?" he panted, forearms trembling as they supported his weight.

"Mm-hmm!" small, pink tongue darted out to moisten his lips, "Brother… please move!"

"Al…" Ed groaned, pulling back out of Alphonse, careful not to hurt him.

When his hips shifted a little, Al was startled to hear Ed cry out suddenly and lose his balance. He was completely sheathed within Al again, only this time had been harder. Al was moaning, trying to thrust upwards as Ed repeated the action again, only with control. Stars were swimming in front of him, but he focused on Al. Only Al, his Al, his… Ed let out a deep throaty moan, brushing against Al's prostrate again. The younger howled at the contact, arms looped around his brother's neck and threading his fingers through his hair.

"Brotheer! So good!" he managed to whisper between moans.

"Al…!" tears were collecting in Ed's eyes as he pounded deeper and picking up his tempo, "Ah! Al!"

Skin slapping against skin as Ed slid in and out of him rapidly. Al, half sobbing and half moaning, was lifting his hips to draw Ed even deeper inside him. Their panting increased, bodies flushed and slick with sweat. Feeling Al suck him in even more, the blonde couldn't help but moan loud and low. Another wrestled its way out of his throat when Al's mewls got louder, the expression of pure ecstasy on his face.

"Al… so beautiful…" he grunted, going faster, "Aaall!"

"Nngh!" The searing pleasure had Alphonse too incoherent to make any reply, he could only plead for more by moaning and gasping and it was getting harder and harder to keep himself from getting too close. But Ed just kept pounding into that one sensitive spot, white lights dancing in front of his eyes as warm fingers pumped his erection. That one touch sent Al spiraling over the edge as he cried out at the peak of passion.

Feeling Al's muscles clench around his erection, Ed cried out in a similar fashion, pleasure turning into liquid heat and spilling into the writhing brunette.

Panting heavily from exhaustion, the older boy collapsed on top of his brother. They were coated in Al's seed, bodies sticking together from the white substance and sweat. He could hear the fast pace of Al's heartbeat, feeling his chest heave and basking in the afterglow. Raising his head and positioning himself so that he could bestow a kiss to the flushed form beneath him, Ed had their lips touch lightly. He nuzzled Al's neck, smiling to himself when the boy made murmurs of contentment.

"Mmm… Al, you okay?" Ed finally ventured to ask after many long minutes of silence. "I… I didn't hurt you… did I?"

The smaller boy shook his head and smiled, "N-no… Brother… that was incredible…"

"It was…" he pressed his lips to Al's jaw line, "But we're all sticky now… want to take a bath?"

Al shook his head lazily, wrapping his arms around Ed's neck and nuzzling him back, "I wanna stay like this for a little while longer…"

"Alright, Al, we can do that." the two brothers smiled warmly at each other before curling into their shared warmth and drifting off into sleep.

Even with the overbearing scent of sex, sweat, and spilled vanilla lotion… the tiniest hint of cinnamon was still emanating from the candles.

_Owari_


End file.
